duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Versions - The Essential Duran Duran
Essential Duran Duran (Night Versions) is a compilation album of remixes by Duran Duran, released in the USA by EMI America on 31 March 1998. About the album From the very beginning of their career, Duran Duran had dubbed the extended dance remixes of their songs "Night Versions", as they were intended for play in nightclubs. Unlike many of their contemporaries, Duran Duran initially didn't just extend the intro or loop the bridge section of a song to pad out a dance track for a 12-inch single. As All Music Guide explained, "According to Nick Rhodes' liner notes, they recorded extended versions of their singles to be used in night clubs. Rather than have the master tapes cut and taped into remixes, Duran Duran went back into the studio and recorded longer versions of the songs with more instrumental breaks." This was the case for the night versions of both "Planet Earth" and Girls on Film". For My Own Way" the master rhythm track of the up-tempo 7" version was cloned and extended, and the band then recorded new parts on top of the altered and extended arrangement. After that, starting with Hungry Like the Wolf", they settled into the tradition of remixing and extending from the master tapes of the already recorded song in order to create the extended versions. The collection had been in the works for some time, but it was released by EMI America in March 1998, about the same time that Duran Duran was dismissed from the EMI record label after an eighteen year history. EMI was quick to start mining the band's back catalogue; Night Versions was followed seven months later by the greatest hits collection Greatest, and by another remix collection Strange Behaviour four months after that. The music The collection includes all of the singles released between 1981 and 1984, and two album tracks. The majority of the songs are on the main audio disc. Also included is a separate enhanced CD containing a bonus mix of "New Moon on Monday". To unlock the disc and enjoy the enhanced content, users were required to visit the DuranDuran.com official website. The process was difficult and error-prone, and did not function at all with many Apple Macintosh computers, and the reward was minimal: the mix of "New Moon on Monday" wasn't exceptional, and the promised video content turned out to be a slow-moving collage of album and single covers. Track listing Disc 1: #"Planet Earth" (Night Version) - 6:18 #"Girls on Film" (Night Version) - 5:29 #"My Own Way" (Night Version) - 6:36 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Night Version) - 5:16 #"Rio" (12" Dance Version) - 6:43 #"New Religion" (Night Version) - 5:16 #"Hold Back The Rain" (Remix) - 7:02 #"Is There Something I Should Know?" (Monster Mix) - 6:42 #"Union of the Snake" (Monkey Mix) - 6:25 #"The Reflex" (Dance Mix) - 6:36 #"The Wild Boys" (Wilder Than Wild Boys Mix) - 8:01 Disc 2: #"New Moon on Monday" (Extended Mix) Credits *Producer - Colin Thurston, Duran Duran, Ian Little, Alex Sadkin, Nile Rodgers *Remixed by Colin Thurston (track: 1-3) *Remixed by David Kershenbaum (tracks: 1-4, 1-5, 1-6, 1-7) *Remixed by Alex Sadkin (tracks:1-8, 1-9) *Remixed by Ian Little (track: 1-8) *Remixed by Jason Corsaro (track: 1-10) *Remixed by Nile Rodgers (tracks: 1-10, 1-11) Notes: *Disc 2 is a multimedia CD-ROM featuring a slideshow of album sleeves with a low quality version of "New Moon on Monday" (Extended Mix), playing in the background. *℗ © 1998 EMI Records Ltd. *Manufactured by EMI Records Ltd. *All rights reserved. *Unauthorized duplication is a violation of applicable laws. *Printed in U.S.A. Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode (Scanned): 724349392205 See also *Discography 4: Essential Duran Duran (Night Versions) *Duran Duran discography Category:Compilation Albums